peteparkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Roberto da Costa (Earth-616)
; Young X-Men; X-Treme X-Men; X-Corporation (Los Angeles branch); X-Force; Fallen Angels; Mutant Liberation Front; Bratpack | Relatives = Emmanuel da Costa (father, deceased); Nina da Costa (mother); Reignfire (genetic copy); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Headlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Adirondack Mountains, Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Murderworld; Hellfire Club Mansions in Paris and New York; Ship; X-Factor Complex, New York City; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 170 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Usage of his powers causes Sunspot to become cloaked in darkness as he uses up all the ambient light in his body. | Citizenship = Brazilian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, CEO of Da Costa International, former Lord Imperial of the Hellfire Club; former student, recreational soccer player | Education = Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning (Graduate) | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | Creators = Chris Claremont; Bob McLeod | First = Marvel Graphic Novel #4 | HistoryText = Roberto Da Costa is the son of Brazilian millionaire Emmanuel da Costa and his American wife Nina, an archaeologist. Roberto first manifested his superhuman mutant powers when, at the age of fourteen, he was playing in a championship soccer match for his school team in Rio de Janeiro. Motivated by racial hatred, a boy, named Keller, and another member of the opposing team knocked Da Costa to the ground. The hot-tempered Da Costa retaliated by tackling Keller, who began brutally beating him. It was then that, without being aware of what was happening to him, Da Costa first became able to use his superhuman strength, his body and clothing temporarily turning black in the process, and inadvertently hurled Keller away from him. Confused and frightened, Da Costa sought help, but both the other players and most of the spectators panicked and fled. However, his girlfriend, Juliana Sandoval, who had been watching the game along with Emmanuel, stood by Roberto in his time of need. Roberto's powers came to the attention of Donald Pierce, the renegade White Bishop of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club, who sought to murder any superhuman mutants he found. Pierce's mercenaries failed to abduct Roberto, but then they kidnapped Juliana. The mutant telepath, Professor Charles Xavier, had learned of Pierce's plan to kill Roberto and sent his colleague, Dr. Moira MacTaggert, and the young superhuman mutants, Karma and Mirage, to help Da Costa. Roberto agreed to meet with Pierce's men in order to obtain Sandoval's release, but the mercenaries refused to free her and intended to kill both of them instead. To defend themselves, Roberto activated his powers and fought them, but the young mutant exhausted his power too soon and a mercenary was about to kill him, when Karma and Mirage intervened. Karma took control of the mind of the mercenary, and Mirage used her powers to terrify the others, but Da Costa, regaining his superhuman strength, unintentionally knocked Karma unconscious, thinking her one of his assailants, thus breaking her hold on the mercenary. The mercenary fired at Da Costa, who had returned to normalcy again, but Juliana leaped in front of Da Costa, taking the fatal bullet herself, and Mirage defeated the killer. Anguished with guilt that Juliana had died because he was a mutant and thus had become the target of these killers, Da Costa vowed to take vengeance on Pierce. Bobby joined Karma, Prof. Xavier, and another young mutant, Wolfsbane, in tracking down Pierce and battling him and his men. Prof. Xavier succeeded in defeating Pierce. New Mutants Da Costa decided to stay with Prof. Xavier and receive training in the use of his superhuman powers as a member of the New Mutants, even though the team was originally created because the Professor was possessed by the Brood Queen egg inside of him for future embryos. A founding member of the New Mutants, Bobby was a mainstay of the junior team for most of its existence and became best friends with Samuel Guthrie (Cannonball). While at the mall in Salem Center, the team was attacked by Sentinels. They next battled the powers of the Brood Queen inside of Prof. Xavier, Silver Samurai and Viper, the Hellfire Club, while Bobby’s father was deciding to join their Inner Circle, Axe, then traveled to Nova Roma and battled Selene, where Magma joined the team. Next, the team traveled to the Massachusetts Academy and battled the White Queen, Emma Frost, and the Hellions and later, a Demon Bear. After a brief battle with Warlock, the New Mutants welcomed him as their new member. The New Mutants next saved the life of international rock star Lila Cheney from the Vrakanin. Next, they battled Kulan Gath with the Avengers and the X-Men and after most of the heroes perished, Magik and Dr. Strange traveled back in time to before it happened, erasing the event. Next, Sunspot and Wolfsbane were given the same drug that gifted Cloak and Dagger with their powers. Unable to control himself, Bobby attacked Colossus, until Magik returned the powers to the original owners. As a form of payback, Empath turned Bobby and Magma over to the Gladiators, where they were forced to battle for entertainment by his old teammate, a now obese Karma. After being rescued, the virtually omnipotent Beyonder brought a young mutant, named Boom-Boom, to the mansion and the X-Men and New Mutants instinctively attacked them. After tracking Karma to Madripoor, then Cairo, the New Mutants were joined by Storm and all of them were possessed by Karma, save Magik, Warlock, and Mirage. After freeing Karma from the Shadow King, who was possessing her, Karma defeated him on the Astral Plane. Later, Amora the Enchantress kidnapped the New Mutants to Asgard. While attempting to escape, Magik used her teleportation discs and the Enchantress' magics affected the destination and the New Mutants were separated through time and space. After a fight in a tavern, Bobby gained a job as security and, after lifting Volstagg over his head, befriended the Warriors Three. Bobby seriously entertained the idea of staying, as heroes were honored and worshiped in Asgard and he was hated and feared as a mutant on Earth. After the New Mutants defeated Amora, the X-Men arrived to assist them in rescuing Storm. Following Magneto After their adventure in Asgard, the New Mutants found themselves under the guidance of a new teacher, Magneto, a fact that Bobby had a hard time dealing with. After Magik was "completed" by the Beyonder, she pleaded with the others to concede, but changed her mind after seeing that her best-friend, Kitty Pryde, was stuck with her responsibilities of Limbo. After reading Professor Xavier's personal files on himself, stating that he may become evil because of his arrogance, Bobby took a brief leave of the school. While Bobby saved civilians from a crane with She-Hulk, the New Mutants were obliterated from existence by the Beyonder, then recreated by him and, though Bobby wasn't present at the time, he had no memory of his friends or time at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. After Beyonder's defeat, Phoenix set everything back. After a brief vacation in Nova Roma with his mother, Bobby returned to the New Mutants and was outraged to hear how Empath manipulated Magneto to enroll them as Hellions, while he was gone. The New Mutants decided to even the score with Empath, seeing as how Magneto would not, and terrorized him, until Cypher stated that revenge would make them no better then Empath. The team went-on to defeat Legion on Muir Island, after Bobby had Magik teleport Legion to Limbo. Later, while watching the Wildways, Bobby was captured, by Spiral and Mojo, and mentally controlled, by Psylocke, into joining a new show, the Bratpack. After a brief battle with the New Mutants, Psylocke was freed from her mind control and freed the others as well. The New Mutants, later, battled the X-Men after they had been turned to the X-Babies by Mojo, until they were broken of their brainwashing and defeated the spineless one, Mojo. During this mission and after, the New Mutants would rotate between their graduation uniforms and their standard New Mutants training uniforms. During the massacre of the Morlocks by the Marauders, the New Mutants were charged with aiding the wounded. After Illyana Rasputin and Xi'an Coy Manh left to check on Xi'an's younger siblings, the New Mutants joined them and Warlock's father, Magus, attacked. Illyana quickly teleported them all to Limbo and, shortly after, Magus also appeared on Limbo. Illyana sent the New Mutants to Scotland's past where they aided Scottish King, Robert the Bruce. While attempting to go back to Limbo, again, Illyana accidentally separated the New Mutants through time and space. Sunspot, Karma, Magma, and Wolfsbane were sent to a future where the Sentinels had taken over and killed all mutants and superhumans. They were aided by adult versions of Cannonball and Mirage and all remaining mutants were sent, by Lila Cheney, to her Dyson Sphere. After the adult Cannonball and Mirage abandoned them, they were about to be destroyed by Sentinels, until Illyana returned with Professor Xavier, Lilandra Neramani, and Binary and took them back to the planet that the Professor was on with the Starjammers. When Merging their forms once more, Cypher tapped into Warlock’s own DNA in order to learn how to "re-code" it. While the rest of the New Mutants distracted Magus, Cypher and Warlock re-wrote the Magus' DNA, effectively reducing him to infancy. Upon returning home, the New Mutants were forced to chase Warlock and Impossible Man, who were having a contest to see who the better sentient lifeform was through shape changing and teleporting around the world. Fallen Angels Upon returning to the School for Gifted Youngsters, the New Mutants were, all, grounded by Magneto and not allowed to leave the grounds. After a soccer game became too physical, Bobby ended-up giving Sam a concussion and, after feeling a danger to his team, Bobby ran away. After living on the streets, Bobby met and saved Chance from a group of thugs, before his power gave-up and she fled with Ariel. Bobby was rescued by Warlock, who was attempting to reunite Bobby with the New Mutants, but Bobby stated that he was not worthy to rejoin the team and wished to be left a pariah, then Warlock suggested that they stick together. After the pair attempted to rob a church, they were found by a duplicate of Jamie Madrox, attempting to return them to the New Mutants, and Gomi, propositioning Bobby to join the Fallen Angels. Vanisher appeared to further persuade the children and, while still considering, Chance and Ariel appeared and challenged Sunspot to take a chance, then Bobby, Warlock, and the duplicate Madroxes left with the group. After meeting Boom-Boom again, the group was joined by Siryn and Jamie and teleported to the Valley of the Flame, on Dinosaur World, where Bobby beat a dinosaur with an increased amount of strength, granted by Chance, and they were joined by Moon Boy and Devil Dinosaur. After Devil Dinosaur, accidentally, crushed Don the lobster, Gomi's words of not leaving friends after an accident or tragedy struck a cord and Bobby began to second-guess his decision. After all of the mutant's powers, temporarily, went out-of-whack, due to Chance, Ariel suggested that they all leave and teleported them to the Coconut Grove, her home planet. The inhabitants of the Coconut Grove and the leader, Unipar captured the Fallen Angels, intending to use them as experiments to continue their evolution, but the Angels worked together to defeat them and return home. Death of Cypher Bobby and Warlock returned to the New Mutants and, although Magneto was excited to see them, discovered that the team was missing. Concerned of the whereabouts of their friends, Bobby and Warlock left after them, leaving a note for Magneto. Bobby and Warlock arrived in time to aide the New Mutants against Cameron Hodge and The Right. During the battle, Doug Ramsey jumped in the path of a bullet intended for Wolfsbane, killing him. After the battle, Doug's body was found, while the Ani-Mator confessed at shooting while trying to shoot Wolfsbane. Magik, in anger, threw Ani-Mator into limbo, where he was eaten alive by demons. Upon returning home, the New Mutants witnessed that X-Factor were in-fact the original X-Men and the current X-Men died on television. When Magneto found-out about Doug, he was furious and magnetically held the children and forbid them from ever leaving the school without his presence, stating that needed to protect them. Retreating to Limbo, Illyana returned in her Darkchylde form with her Soulsword and attacked Magneto, until the New Mutants separated them. After watching the movie Night of the Living Dead and hearing that Doug would be buried underground, Warlock was bewildered by the mixed messages he was getting from his friends about death and "animated" Doug’s corpse with his shape-shifting and took him to see his mother and then Wolfsbane, hoping to remind Doug what it was like to be alive and convince him to come back. The New Mutants explained that they had to put Doug’s body back, so it could be buried and they said goodbye to their friend at his funeral. After continuously watching the footage of the X-Men dying in Dallas, Illyana came to the conclusion that Forge was to blame, as it was his spell that sacrificed the X-Men and decided to seek revenge. The New Mutants were later captured by a a dppelgänger of Baba Yaga culled from Illyana's mind, based on the literary Baba Yaga of old Russian stories, and rescued by Illyana and her brother, Colossus. Magneto's temper began to rise daily as he would threaten the New Mutants that if they would not follow his demands, he would make them. The New Mutants next followed Magik, in her Darkchylde form, to Forge's Eagle Plaza and battled Freedom Force for Forge, where Mirage manifested Destiny's greatest fear, a world over-run by techno-organic demons, and Destiny warned Illyana about her future. After a lengthy battle, Darkchylde teleported Forge to Limbo and bounded the New Mutants. After accidentally destroying her scrying glass, Forge eventually decided that he was no better than Darkchylde as a youth and gave-up. After being stabbed by Darkchylde's Soulsword and the influence of the New Mutants, Darkchylde understood how evil she was becoming and withdrew her attack, returning Forge to Dallas and restoring his heath. After Mirage interrupted a training session of Cannonball's, Magneto ordered the children never to use their mutant powers without his permission, a fact that Bobby immediately defied and stated that Magneto didn't give them their powers and they could use them as they pleased. After being scolded by Magneto, the New Mutants eavesdropped on a call from the White Queen, stating that Magma had been kidnapped. The New Mutants left to rescue Magma and, after defeating the High Evolutionary's Purifiers, Magneto, the White Queen, and the Hellfire Club arrived to save Magma. Illyana sent all of the remaining Purifiers to Limbo, so that they could not be questioned and the New Mutants hid and over-heard Magneto state that the Purifiers had almost foiled their plan for Amara. After the New Mutants teleported Amara back to the Xavier School, she asked to be sent back to Nova Roma with her father and Empath, to deal with her problems head-on. Later, the New Mutants listened to a radio broadcast of a concert Sam was attending of Lila's that was being over-run by aliens. When Bobby attempted to argue with Magneto, over the order of not using their powers, the New Mutants over-heard Magneto, on the phone with the White Queen, stating that he was prepared for the events to come and willing to go as far as using power neutralizers. Enraged, the New Mutants left to aid Cannonball, who was battling the alien Intergalactic Red-Tape Brigade without the use of his powers. After Lila was captured, the New Mutants met Gosamyr, who offered to help get Lila, if the New Mutants helped her save her family. While tracking Lila in space, Gosamyr began to play on the emotions of Bobby and Sam, even kissing Bobby, but Warlock and the women seemed to be immune to her powers. After arriving on the planet Lila was on, the New Mutants battled aliens and themselves, until Illyana, stuck in her armor, attacked Gosamyr with her Soulsword and broke her hold on everyone. The New Mutants were captured by Spyder and Gosamyr's family was forcefully matured, until Gosamyr rescued the New Mutants and Lila seemingly sacrificed herself to teleport Gosamyr's family into a sun. Magik teleported them back to Limbo, where S'ym had declared himself "Lord S'ym" and ruler of Limbo. After arriving in Limbo, the demon N'Astirh's magics prevented Magik from teleporting the New Mutants back to Earth and the New Mutants fought S'ym, who had become strong enough to take Magik's Soulsword from her. Magik teleported the New Mutants to Belasco's throne-room, where she finally revealed her past to them. Illyana began to teleport the New Mutants through time, to escape the demons attacking them, and ended in her own past, where they witnessed S'ym beat a six year old Illyana and were forced not to interfere. After defeating S'ym and reclaiming her Soulsword, Illyana turned into a demon herself and forced her way back to Earth, unaware that N'Astirh would piggy-back her portal and keep it open for demons to reign on Manhattan. The New Mutants were separated from Magik and, after Cannonball rescued Rusty Collins and Skids, joined the X-Terminators in rescuing the infant children being used to keep the portal open, where Bobby was reunited with Boom-Boom. Rusty suggested that the X-Terminators rescued their teammate, Taki Matsuya (Wiz Kid), while the New Mutants continued to rescue the infants and disrupt the pentagram. After rescuing the babies, the New Mutants began searching for the demonic Illyana. While searching for the Darkchilde through-out the city, the New Mutants witnessed Magneto and the Inner Circle meeting with N'Astirh and lost all trust in him. The New Mutants found Darkchilde battling S'ym at the same time her brother, the X-Man Colossus, appeared. Colossus was shocked to see his Little Snowflake in such a state and Darkchilde was embarrassed and teleported away, taking the New Mutants with her to Limbo, where she finally decided to stop running from her responsibilities as the ruler of Limbo. Unwilling to loose her friend and teammate, Wolfsbane, jumped into a teleportation disc and found the younger Illyana and delivered her before the Darkchilde. Darkchilde emerged from her armor and began to glow of pure light, attempting to kill her younger self, but Wolfsbane stopped her, stating that saving the young Illyana would bring peace to the older Darkchilde. Darkchilde found a way to stop Inferno, although she knew it risked her no longer existing. Darkchilde opened a tremendous portal and sucked all of the remaining demons back to Limbo. Burning so bright with energy, that it hurt to look at her, the Lightchilde hurled her Soulsword into the air and the demons were gone, leaving only the charred remains of her eldritch armor. Colossus cradled the badly damaged armor and heard someone call his name from inside. Opening the armor, Colossus found Illyana had returned to her natural age of a seven year old. Due to the manipulation of her own past, Illyana's "Magik" self had not existed and she could no longer speak English. The New Mutants and X-Terminators returned to X-Factor's Celestial Ship, with the mutant babies and Gosamyr. Gosamyr set Ship's danger sensors off and he refused to allow Gosamyr to stay, stating that she should not be allowed to live, and crafted a ship to send her off planet. Before leaving, Gosamyr kissed Bobby and Sam. However, when his father died (killed by the External Gideon), Bobby went with Gideon, who was an old friend, to take over his father's business. Gideon, however, was looking for the next External, and thinking that it was Sunspot, had Bobby subjected to various experiments that increased his solar absorption capabilities by 3000%. When Sunspot was liberated by X-Force, he found he had the ability to fire energy blasts from his hands. Shortly after, during a battle with the M.L.F., Sunspot channeled his solar energy around his body, enabling him to fly. Unfortunately, he flew into one of Locus' portal beams and was sent into the time-stream. It was thought that Sunspot had an alternate persona called Reignfire who led the M.L.F., but it became clear that they were separate entities. After Bobby flew into Locus' beam, Reignfire captured him and forged a telepathic link that made Sunspot his puppet. When Cable forced his Askani disciplines into Sunspot to "expunge" Reignfire, he severed that link and Bobby returned to normal. As a result of Cable's actions, Bobby was now fluent in Askani and gained finer control over his powers. He was currently so powerful that he found it hard not to be in his blacked-out "fiery-head" state, but he can power down using the Askani methods. In the final battle with Reignfire, Bobby was possessed by his nemesis, but eventually regained control of his body, and was stronger than ever. While his best friend Sam Guthrie ("Cannonball") was with the X-Men, Bobby got closer with Sam's girlfriend Meltdown (Tabitha Smith). Things progressed to the point where the teammates kissed, just in time for Sam to burst in and see them. This drove a wedge between the friends that hadn't really healed, although they managed to work together when Sam rejoined X-Force. Bobby was deported from the U.S. because his student visa was no longer valid since he was not a student anymore. He returned to Brazil, but was restless and found the life of a rich playboy heir boring and meaningless. At that moment, Selene, who had usurped control of the Hellfire Club, approached Bobby and convinced him to help her stop the Deviants in the Damocles Foundation from resurrecting a Celestial Template. Bobby agreed, and met up with X-Force again during the battle. However, Selene didn't give up so easily and put Bobby through a number of illusory situations to force him to her side. Sunspot saw through all of them, so Selene and Blackheart, the new Black King, played their trump card: Juilana Sandoval. Juilana was Bobby's girlfriend before his powers manifested. She was captured along with him by the Hellfire Club and she died to save him from being shot by a HC goon. Blackheart told Bobby that Juliana was supposed to have lived, but someone in Processing messed up. The deal was: Bobby would join the Hellfire Club, and Juliana would get a new start in a recently deceased girl's body. Feeling that he owed his life to Juliana, Bobby had no choice but to accept, and left X-Force to become the third Black Rook. With Sebastian Shaw's resumption of leadership of the Hellfire Club, Bobby appeared to have been released from his vow. Exactly what occurred and why Shaw would let Bobby get away is still unknown. Bobby then became the head of the Los Angeles X-Corporation branch, and was working with Empath to insure that mutant interests are taken care of. For some reason, Bobby no longer used or had access to his energy-blasting and flight abilities, and now simply operated as "super-strong." In that capacity, Bobby helped Jon Spectre and a reconstituted X-Force battle the Skornn. Recently, Bobby was again contacted by Shaw (and secretly by Sage) and invited to join the Lords Cardinal as the Black King under Shaw, who sought the overarching position of Lord Imperial. However, Shaw's injury at the hands of Donald Pierce put Roberto in position to become Lord Imperial, with Sage as his primary adviser. As a result of the Scarlet Witch's actions on M-Day, nearly all of the mutants in the entire world were stripped of their powers. Bobby was one of the 198 who retained their powers. He retained his position as Black King of the Hellfire Club until Donald Pierce manipulated a team of Young X-Men into attacking him, believing him to be an enemy. When Pierce was defeated, Bobby became a teacher to these Young X-Men at the request of Cyclops, before rejoining his former teammates and reforming the New Mutants. New Mutants X-Men Squad Magik later returned, stating that she was from shortly in the future and that the world and New Mutants would die without her intervention. Cyclops, then, allowed Cannonball to reorganize the original New Mutants squad. Their first mission was to subdue a recently returned Legion. After battling their resurrected teammate, Doug Ramsey, and the Hellions, Doug was freed from Eli Bard's control by Warlock wielding Magik's Soulsword and rejoined his former teammates. After the return of the mutant messiah, Hope Summers, and Cable to the mainstream timeline, Bastion and his members of the Human Council attacked her tirelessly. Cyclops ordered the New Mutants to attack one of Cameron Hodge's Right facilities and then to aid Cable and a group of X-Men from William Stryker and his Purifiers. After Bastion systematically eliminated all of the X-Men's teleporters, he encased the entire island of Utopia in an impenetrable dome and, at the center, opened a portal to his original timeline, where Sentinels ruled and mutants and superhumans were outlawed, that poured out wave upon endless wave of Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Bobby was seen battling the Nimrods in the lower tunnels of Utopia. After the attack from Bastion, the team took a vacation and Illyana sensed that Pixie had been captured. Illyana sent Warlock to warn the X-Men and the rest of the team battled the Inferno Babies. After being beaten, they were taken to Limbo. After surviving an attack in Limbo by demons and the Elder Gods, it was revealed that Illyana brought Legion back into the mainstream reality to use against the Elder Gods that General Ulysses and Project Purgatory were planning to unleash. | Powers = Solar Radiation Absorption: absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently Sunspot can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. His body is cloaked in darkness because he drains all the ambient light from his skin. Solar Re-channeling: ability to re-channel the solar energy which his body absorbs, by which he takes the solar energy and uses it for a variety of related purposes. *''Flight: ability to fly by propelling himself thorough the air, by force of will, by generating thermal updrafts. Bobby has also refined this ability to be able to hover in the air without leaving a heat trail, and can reach speeds of up to 150 mph maximum without over exerting himself. *Thermokinesis: ability to project heat in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy from any part of his body to raise the temperature. Roberto can also absorb heat into his body to lower the temperature in his immediate area. He can also project and absorb heat directly into/from people, causing intense discomfort at their fluctuating body temperatures. *Limited Photokinesis: ability to project light in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy, and absorb ambient wavelengths. *Dark Solar Plasma Blasts'': ability to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from his hands, with about 20 tons of force behind them at their most powerful. Previously, Sunspot would quickly exhaust his energy if he was not in direct sunlight. This no longer applies to his current state. With his increasing age and experience, he has become able to absorb sunlight even at night if there is a moon, as moonlight is nothing but refracted sunlight. | Abilities = Roberto is fluent in Portuguese as well as the future language of the Askani. He is a trained pilot and a highly skilled soccer player, formerly playing in his high school team. | Strength = Roberto can release solar energy stored in his body so as to give himself superhuman strength. When he first manifested this ability, Sunspot could give himself enough strength to be able to lift (press) 25 tons under normal Earth conditions. As he grew older and bigger, his strength increased enabling him to lift (press) 50 tons. The extent of his strength can also increase further if he is exposed to more intense sunlight, and there has been no seen limit to the extent of his strength as it constantly increases based off of the stored energy in his body and the intensity of the sunlight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:New Mutants members Category:Fallen Angels members Category:X-Force members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Absorption Category:Thermokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Millionaires Category:Strength Class 50 Category:X-Corporation members Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:X-Men members Category:Utopians Category:MLF members Category:X-Treme X-Men members Category:Catholic Characters